


Day 13: Distant Sex / Creampie

by neilwrites



Series: Kinktober 2019: An Attempt Was Made [13]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Creampie, Distant/Distracted sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: His husky voice whispers in his ear. “You look sexy.”Laurent spares him another glance. “Seriously? You’rethathorny?”Damen grins wickedly.“Fine. If you manage not to bother me during my work, you can fuck me.”
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Kinktober 2019: An Attempt Was Made [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504781
Comments: 5
Kudos: 171
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Day 13: Distant Sex / Creampie

**Author's Note:**

> surprise bitch i bet you thought i'd given up on kinktober  
> so did i

Laurent doesn’t even look up when the door to his office opens and closes. There are only two people that would dare to just walk in, and his brother is on a business trip to Paris. 

“Damen,” Laurent says, eyes still on his emails.

“Laurent,” Damen says, tone so low Laurent immediately knows what’s on his mind.

“I’m busy.”

Damen huffs. “It’s almost seven, everybody’s gone home.”

“Still busy.”

“Baby,” he whines.  _ Whines _ . Slick bastard. “You need to relax.”

Laurent spares him a look. “You mean you’re horny.”

“I’m always horny for you.”

“Glad to hear you’re self-aware, but as you can see,” Laurent gestures at his laptop. “I’m still, in fact,  _ busy _ .”

“Well,” Damen pouts and sits in front of Laurent’s desk with a sigh. “What are you working on?”

Laurent raises an eyebrow. “You really don’t care.”

Damen laughs and his booming voice rings through Laurent’s office. “I really don’t. Can I help?”

“No,” Laurent says. “You can do whatever you want, but I’m going to be working here for at least another hour.”

Laurent starts typing, missing how Damen bites his lip in thought.

“Whatever I want?”

“What?” Laurent asks distractedly, focussing entirely on working through the horrible grammar in this business proposal. He startles in his seat when he feels Damen’s big hands on his shoulders, his lips kissing the back of his neck. “Fuck, Damen, I’m working.”

His husky voice whispers in his ear. “You look sexy.”

Laurent spares him another glance. “Seriously? You’re  _ that  _ horny?”

Damen grins wickedly.

“Fine. If you manage not to bother me during my work, you can fuck me.”

Damen’s grin falls. “You’re going to keep working?”

“Take it or settle for your hand, your choice.”

“Can’t you take your work home?”

Laurent laughs. “Like you’re not going to fuck me there?”

Damen shrugs like he knows he’s lost that point. “You’re sure?”

“No really, let’s discuss it some more, as it’s well established how much time I have for you right now.” Laurent turns back to his desk and pushes a button to make it into a standing desk. He pushes his chair out of the way and unbuckles his belt. That’s all he’ll do, the rest is up to Damen for all he cares. He pushes all thoughts to the side and focuses on his screen. 

* * *

Damen is speechless for a good twenty seconds before he jumps into action. He’s been thinking about fucking Laurent since this morning when Laurent had woken him up with his mouth on his cock. It hadn’t lasted long though, because Laurent’s alarm had gone off, and so Laurent had left him there, cock weeping. Left Damen weeping there too, if he’s honest. He had closed the bathroom door after him, so Damen wasn’t even allowed to get frisky in the shower with him. 

Now Laurent was standing in front of him in his tight black slacks and fully buttoned white shirt, offering Damen an apology. Well, Laurent would never call it an apology. Damen will take what he can get, though.

The instinct to ask for permission again is squashed down, and he reaches around to open up Laurent’s pants, then pushes them down along with his boxer briefs, far enough so he can direct Laurent to a wider stance. He moves immediately, but Damen can tell he’s not even paying attention to him, well and truly ignoring him.

He always carries lube in his pockets, since this isn’t the first time they’ve fucked at work, so it doesn’t take long before he’s stretching Laurent’s rim with two fingers, curling up just right when Damen finds his prostate.

There’s a choked off sound coming from Laurent, but Damen knows he can’t push it. If he distracts Laurent from work, Laurent  _ will  _ kick him out  _ and  _ withhold sex from him for a week. At least.

He adds a third finger and scissors them around to stretch Laurent further. It’s then that he realizes he didn’t bring any condoms. It was a staple to bring along with the lube but he must have run out and not remembered to restock. But he can’t interrupt Laurent to tell him. Damen looks at his own rock hard erection poking out of his boxers. He can’t stop this either. He needs to fuck Laurent. He’ll have to accept the consequences of this decision later.

He slicks up his cock and grabs Laurent’s hips to pull him back a bit, then pulls his cheeks apart so he can slip inside. The first tight squeeze around the head of his cock makes Damen grunt, and it’s all he can do not to drag Laurent backward and impale him on his cock in one go. 

He makes slow and steady thrusts until his hips press against Laurent’s and waits to see how Laurent reacts. His breathing is a little heavier, and he seems to be spending a long time on writing one sentence, but Damen won’t say a word. When no comment comes, Damen pulls back until only his head remains inside. Then he slams back in and relishes the moan Laurent releases, repeating it a few times until he’s got a rhythm going, enjoying the sound of their skin slapping together in the quiet office space.

True to his word, Laurent keeps working, allowing Damen to use his body like a doll. Damen has been pent up for hours, so it only takes a few more minutes before he feels himself getting close. Determined to distract Laurent from what’s about to happen, he reaches around and pumps his cock, rubbing his head and teasing the slit until Laurent shivers underneath him and comes. Laurent’s moans push Damen over the edge, and he comes with a groan, filling Laurent up. He leans his head on Laurent’s shoulder and tries to breathe normally. When Laurent turns his head, he awaits his judgment.

Laurent has the best poker face. Damen has no idea how to read him when he looks like this, and when he pulls out he can’t even spot a wince.

“Kneel.”

Damen follows the order. He’s too scared of what his boyfriend might do (or won’t let him do) if he refuses.

Laurent faces forward again and resumes typing, sticking his ass out toward Damen. “Clean up after yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter!](http://twitter.com/neilmoony)


End file.
